Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-1218160-20141007143310/@comment-26777392-20141031235644
Aki-chan86 sagte: Ich danke allen Usern im Namen der Administration für ihre guten Vorschläge und Anmerkungen. Die wichtigsten Punkte wurden mehrfach genannt und werden auch in die Erstellung der Richtlinien für die Ernennung von Moderatoren und Administratoren einfließen. TwoBlade sagte: Es werden allgemeine Richtlinien bestimmt für die Zukunft. Und es ist praktisch 1 bis 2 Ersatz Moderatoren zu haben die kommen können wenn ein Chat-Mod z.B. ausfällt oder Unterstützung braucht. Mit Hilfe der Richtlinien kann man sogar Ersatz Admins auswählen die Administratoren ersetzen, die über einen bestimmten Zeitraum ausfallen Dies kann ich nur noch mal bekräftigen, wir suchen allgemeine Vorschläge, damit die Posten und gerade der des Chatmoderators transparenter bestimmt werden können. Pilzkralle kann ich in seinem letzten Post auch nur noch einmal,besonders zustimmen. Es ist auch meine Ansicht, dass der Moderator möglichst viel Zeit in den Chat investieren kann, unparteiisch ist, Durchsetzungsvermögen hat, und die anderen Dinge erfüllt. Mit den Rollbacks mögt ihr Recht haben, Blade und Wind, jedoch ist es auch hier wichtig einige Grundlegende Regeln für eine "Beförderung" aufzustellen. Was mir noch am Herzen ist, dass u.a. auch ein kleines Regelwerk aufgestellt wird, wann einem inaktiven User mit hohen Posten gegeben und entzogen werden kann, sollte ein Mod den Posten nicht mehr permanent ausfüllen können. Besonders trat diese durch die jüngsten Ausfälle durch besonders gute Mods wie Saphirstern, Sprenkelfeuer und für einen langen Zeitraum auch Brombeerschweif zu tage, die sich Monate lange nur selten im Chat blicken ließen. Das ist der vorrangige Grund für die Suche nach Chat-Mods. Sie sind zwar vertrauenswürdige Ansprechpartner für jungere User, sind aber nicht mehr so präsent. Es ist klar, dass die User auch ein Privatleben haben, dann sollten sie sich aber abmelden oder iwann angeben wenn es nicht mehr geht. Dann kann schnell ein neuer Chat-Mod einspringen oder ersatzweise nachgewählt werden. Ein Chat-Mod, der wirklich lange dabe sein will, muss auch anpassungsfähig sein. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind viele der alten Chat-Moderatoren und User auch dem Chat "entwachsen". Ich will die Gründe nicht pauschalisieren. Es können auch private Dinge (Beruf, Schule, Internetprobleme, Eltern etc. sein.). User bemängeln, das alte Kontakte (Freunde) dieser aus dem Chat raus sind. Daher plädiere ich dafür, das eine Inaktivititätsgrenze einzuführen. Erscheint ein Chat-Mod nicht für einen gewissen Zeitraum z.b. 3 - 6 Monate nicht mehr angemessen im Chat kann ihm der Titel wieder entzogen werden. Erstmal Vielen Dank Aki! Zur Zeitregelung: Ich bin vollkommen dafür und stimme dem Zeitraum von 3-6 Monaten zu. Ist ein solider Zeitraum. ABER man muss dem Sternchenträger dann eine Nachricht schreiben. '''(Ist mir mal passiert: War Chat-Mod und weil fast gar nichts mehr lief im Chat blieb ich weg vom Wiki und mir wurde '''NICHT gesagt das ich enthoben wurde!) Zur Nostalgie: Das ist auch mein Grund warum ich eher selten im Chat anzutreffen bin. Es ist eine Art "Unwohl" oder vll sogar "Schüchternheit" für mich persönlich unter all den neuen Usern zu sein die schnell untereinander freundschaften schließen und dann nicht unbedingt von einem der älteren User gestört werden wollen. (Korrigiert und kritisiert mich wenn ich falsch liege, es sind MEINE Gefühle, und das soll gegen NIEMANDEN etwas sein.) Wie schon gesagt wurde, es ist ein ständiges kommen und gehen. Da könnte man auch sagen das ein Chat-Mod gar keine Freundschaften schließen soll, aber kann man so etwas von einem fühlenden Wesen verlangen? (Nein!) Zu den Kommentaren von alten Usern über neue: ' Leute, was zur Hölle? Spinnt ihr? So macht man Community's kaputt! '''Die alten User sollten versuchen sich zu integrieren. Selbiges für neue User! ' Sowas dauert natürlich etwas Zeit. Aber wenn man sowas schafft, hat man eine funktionierende Community. Das wäre erstmal alles von mir, hab keine Ideen gerade mehr. Gute Nacht und Happy Reformationstag. MFG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a''de]]''Guess which Time it is?! ADVENTURE TIME!!!'' 23:56, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC)